


Rebellion of the Supernatural

by SpinnerGoddessLibra



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, No idea where this is going, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerGoddessLibra/pseuds/SpinnerGoddessLibra
Summary: When an orphaned boy named Jace turns out to be one of the most powerful in the hidden supernatural world, what will happen?





	Rebellion of the Supernatural

"Get your ass down here right this minute!"

I sighed and walked down the stairs towards the woman who was supposed to be taking care of me.

"Yes?"

"Where is my $40! Did you steal it again!"

"I just got home, I haven't touched anything." I said.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't believe you."

"You're welcome to look through my things, but I don't have any money on me or anywhere else."

"The only reason I even let you live here is because you have a vast fortune waiting for your 17th birthday."

"I'm already 17 and I told them to put it in a savings account." I said. "I don't want to use it unless it's an emergency."

"You useless brat!" She growled. "I want you out of my house immediately! I'm calling the orphanage."

"Instead of doing that, why don't I just stay here for two more days and leave on my birthday."

"Which is?"

"In two days." I repeated, trying not to sound exasperated.

"I don't think I like this idea."

"I don't mean, stay here as in this house." I said, "I just meant don't call the orphanage and I'll stay with someone else. That way, when my birthday comes, all you have to do is say I moved out because I'm a legal adult and you don't have to pay the fee the orphanage is sure to charge for sending me back."

"Fee?"

"Of about $3,500." I nodded.

"Fine. But I want you out or in the process of leaving before I get back."

"At?"

"12."

"I ought to be gone. If not, I'll be waiting for a ride." I said and turned away. "Oh, and the phone is mine. I paid for it and it's on a different plan."

"Since when!"

"Since I turned 17. I put enough in a separate account to pay for it because I had a feeling you wouldn't like it when I told you I locked up the money." I said, moving up the

stairs.

I pulled out my phone and called one of my friends. It was around 9:30, so I had no doubt that he wasn't doing anything.

"Yeah?"

"Who answers the phone like that." I muttered.

"Me, what's up?"

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Why?"

"She's pissed that I put all the money away."

"Yeah. I moved out a couple weeks ago anyway."

"Pick me up?"

"By?"

"Preferably before midnight so I don't have to deal with her bullshit."

"Ah. Lemme finish this game and I'll be over in... 20. You want me to bring a suitcase or something?"

"If you have one."

"I'll bring it and some boxes for your unnecessary amount of books, too."

"I'm choosing to ignore that last comment and thank you instead."

"No prob."

"See ya in 20."

"Yeah."

I hung up and walked back downstairs. She was digging through her purse still.

"Come with me." I said.

"For what reason?"

"You want your money, don't you?"

"You have it. I knew it!"

"I don't, but I can show you where it's most likely to be." I said, walking down the hall.

I nodded to the door of her son's room.

"Why here?"

"Just look in the underwear drawer. Probably want to shake out the bright yellow ones he never wears."

She glared at me, before marching in. Seconds later, I heard a loud gasp.

"I can't believe him!"

"I can." I mumbled under my breath and went to my room, grabbing an armful of apples as I went. "Someone's coming to help me pack." I called.

"Who?"

"School friend. He should me here in 20 or 30 minutes."

"Fine. When do you leave?"

"When we finish packing."

"Hm."

I rolled my eyes and went to fold all my clothes and sort my books by weight so the boxes wouldn't be too heavy to carry. I wanted to be in and out as quickly as inhumanly possible. She was a big enough bitch to deal with when it was just me. But when people came over, she was worse and I didn't have time for her.

True to his word, 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. I went down and saw her already there.

"Who are you!"

"That's for me." I interrupted.

"Hmph." She walked away and I glanced over my shoulder, making a face. He snorted and followed me up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming, Cace."

"No problem, Jace. I figured there was a reason you wanted to stay and called when you knew I would be playing."

"Yeah. I want out and fast." I sighed.

"I'll do your clothes if you get the books."

"Deal." I agreed.


End file.
